One Last Save?
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Joshua is now a hero but will he and Sportacus be able to stop the impending danger? Or will the danger get the best of one of them? 20th Steph, Sport
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Save?**

_By 18lzytwner_

Chapter 1

**June 14, 2026 at 8:00 am**

Sportacus lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Joshua had officially become Number 11 just over a year ago on April 11, 2025 just as the paper had said he would. The above average hero knew that unless something was done tomorrow would bring disaster. But then again things had changed. He had recovered very well from his injuries from the tornado and was still in good shape. In fact, he and Joshua had become a team. Sportacus' thoughts were interrupted by something pink brushing up against his shoulder.

Looking down, he saw that Stephanie had snuggled next to him. Her head was now on his shoulder and her arms had wrapped themselves around his still rock hard abs. Carefully, Sportacus moved his arm and pulled her closer. He craned his head down and kissed her forehead. Stephanie's eyes remained shut as a smile crossed her face.

Joshua climbed out of bed and flipped across the floor. He smacked a spot on the floor and a table jutted out of the wall. Grabbing an apple, the new above average hero took a bite. Joshua quickly finished the fruit and shouted,

"Bed!" The bed flipped up and became part of the wall.

"Bathroom!" An opening appeared and he walked through it. Stripping out of his clothes, the twenty year old jumped into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Joshua was out and dressed. He had promised Samantha he'd meet her by the mailbox at eight-thirty. The two were going to decide what kind of name he should take on so he wouldn't be called Number 11 all the time.

"Platform down!" Joshua shouted. Sliding down the pole, he landed on the platform and shouted,

"Ladder!" Immediately the ladder shot down and he climbed down it. Joshua quickly made his way to the mailbox.

Ex-Mayor Meanswell and Bessie were eating breakfast when they saw Samantha race past the house. Both were now almost ninety and they had decided that they needed to move to a smaller place. Bessie had to use a walker and he had to use a cane which made going up and down the stairs tricky. They were going to meet Sportacus and Stephanie today to help them look at alternatives.

Samantha smiled as she saw Joshua waiting at the mailbox. The fourteen year old loved to see him in his uniform. It was very similar to his father's but with a color change, of course. To match the slight bluish tint of his hair, Joshua had chosen orange. _He is very handsome_, she thought to herself.

"Good morning Samantha." He said interrupting her thoughts.

"Morning." She smiled, her cheeks turning red.

"You ok?" Joshua wondered.

"I'm fine. So had any ideas on what your going to chose for a name?" Samantha asked quickly changing the subject. Joshua was about to answer when his crystal went off. Looking down at his crystal, he saw Mr. Meanswell lying on the floor.

"Oh no, Uncle Milford." The new hero said. Quickly Joshua raced off toward the ex-Mayor's house with Samantha at his heels.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**June 14, 2026 at 9:00 am**

Joshua and Stephanie sat with Bessie while they waited for the doctor. Samantha sat with her parents and Sportacus had rounded up Trixie, Stingy, Pixel, and Ziggy. Everyone sat still and silent waiting for news on the ex-Mayor.

"Mrs. Meanswell?" Doctor Rottenstein approached the elderly woman.

"How is my husband?" Bessie asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" The doctor wondered.

"We'll be over there." Stephanie said. She and Joshua got up and walked over to the others.

A few minutes later, Dr. Rottenstein walked away and Stephanie rushed back over to the woman.

"He's had a heart attack." Bessie spoke the words slowly as if she were trying to understand them.

"Will he be ok?" Stephanie asked.

"The doctor says he has seventy-five percent blockage in two of his arteries. They're going to have to go in and perform a double bypass. The only reason they caught the blockage was because he had a clot form in one of the blocked arteries. Being that he is almost ninety, his chances are not as good if he was younger." Bessie told her as tears formed in her eyes. Stephanie wrapped her arms around the distraught woman and the two just sat together. Both of them were worried and they hoped that Milford could beat the odds.

Some time later, everyone decided to take shifts being with the ex-Mayor. He was out of surgery but still not out of the woods. The others would return home to LazyTown and try to get some rest.

"We'll stay, Bessie. Why don't you let Amanda and Robbie take you home?" Sportacus offered.

"I can't leave him. I have to stay." She said. The above average hero nodded and sat down next to her. Amanda and Robbie promised to come back later. Samantha stayed behind with Joshua.

"You should go. Try to…" Joshua started but she cut him off.

"I'm staying. Besides we can try to think of a name for you while we're waiting for him to wake up. I'm sure that he'll be excited to know what you've picked." Samantha took his hand. The new hero smiled weakly. Focusing on something else wasn't going to be easy but he had to try.

Suddenly, Joshua's crystal went off. He looked down at his chest and saw the bright light and immediately knew he had to return to LazyTown.

"Someone's in trouble. I have to go." Was all he said and before Samantha could say anything the twenty year old was off like a shot.

Joshua ran at top speed all the way back to LazyTown. He hadn't taken the airship the first time and now he hoped that he could get back in time. The new hero ordered his legs to run faster as they screamed for some relief.

Sportacus saw his son run off. He wanted to go with him but Joshua told him to stay put. _Don't worry, Dad. I'll be back as soon as I can._ The words ran through his head. Quickly, the above average hero responded. _Be careful. Focus only on who you have to save, not on what's going on here._ When Sportacus didn't get a response he got nervous. _Joshua!_ He screamed in his head. _Joshua!_

To Be Continued…

_**A/N: I'm going camping this weekend. The next chapter probably won't come until Wednesday the 21st of June.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah! I figured a way around the document uploader! I promised that this would be up on Wednesday and I apologize for the delay but the document uploader refused to play.**

Chapter 3

Joshua was a little busy at that particular moment and couldn't answer his father. His crystal had gone off because a man hiking in through the woods had fallen and broken his arm. It was a compound fracture and the man was bleeding.

"Do you have a bandana or something?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah there's one in my backpack." The hiker moved his head up to indicate the bag on his back. Quickly, the new hero unzipped the bag and found what he was looking for. Joshua wrapped the bandana above the bleeding area and tied it tight using a nearby stick. The tourniquet would serve its purpose until he could get the man to the hospital but it also could be dangerous and the new hero knew that his time was limited.

It was obvious that the hiker was in no condition to walk to FunTown, so Joshua made a call. _Dad! I need you to come to the entrance of the forest. Bring an ambulance._

Sportacus heard his son's thoughts and immediately left Stephanie, Samantha, and Bessie. He told the nurses at the station that he needed an ambulance. They gave him funny looks.

"Listen! My son needs an ambulance to come to the woods near LazyTown." The above average hero tried to get them to understand. Dr. Rottenstein heard the commotion and came over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Joshua needs an ambulance to meet him near LazyTown. He says that he has a man with a compound fracture and he's bleeding." Sportacus spewed. The doctor didn't know how the above average hero knew that considering Joshua wasn't with them but he trusted Sportacus and his instincts.

"Nurse Betty call downstairs and alert the ambulance driver and EMT's." Dr. Rottenstein turned to his friend, "Sportacus, I'll take you down there. When I get back, my nursing staff and I are going to have a long discussion." The doctor gave the nurses a stern look before leading the above average hero to the elevators.

Off in the distance, Joshua could hear the sirens. He tried to pick up speed but the hiker wasn't able to go any faster. The twenty year old stopped. He grabbed the man and lifted him over his shoulder. Within seconds, Joshua was off like a shot. Soon they reached the edge of the woods.

"Is that him? The guy in the orange?" The ambulance driver, Bob, pointed with his right hand while his left on the steering wheel.

"Yes! That's him." Sportacus answered. Quickly, Bob pulled off the road and onto the shoulder. The emergency medical technician, Mitch, in the back hopped out of the back and the driver rushed back to help him with the gurney. Sportacus raced up to his son and the hiker.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood." Joshua said as his father helped him carefully set the man down. Mitch and Bob arrived with the gurney.

"All right, let's get him strapped in." The emergency medical technician said to Bob and the heroes.

"Sir, can you tell me your name? Where you're from?" Mitch asked the patient as he removed the tourniquet.

"My arm, I can't feel my fingers." Was all the man said.

"I need you to focus, sir. What's your name?" Mitch asked again. The man was unable to focus and Sportacus and Joshua lifted the gurney and carried it back to the awaiting ambulance. Quickly, they loaded the man into the back of the ambulance and then they hopped in themselves. Bob turned the sirens back on and made a u-turn in the street as the vehicle raced back to FunTown.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the hospital, Bessie squeezed Stephanie's hand. The pink haired woman turned to her and smiled.

"It'll be ok. Uncle Milford is strong." Stephanie said.

"When he has to be." Bessie reminded her. "I just don't know what I'll do if…" Samantha cut her off.

"He'll pull through this. I'm going to see if I can find a nurse." She got up and walked down to the nurses' station. As Samantha approached she saw Dr. Rottenstein leaving.

"Is Great-Uncle Milford awake yet?" She asked.

"I was just about to come tell you. He's coming around but remember only one person in to visit him at a time." The doctor smiled.

"Thanks." Samantha smiled back. She quickly went down the hall and told Stephanie and Bessie.

"I'll help you to the room." Stephanie offered as she stood up.

"Thank you." Bessie smiled. Carefully, her 'niece' helped her get out her seat. Bessie leaned heavily on her walker while Stephanie helped her shuffle down the hall toward Uncle Milford's room. Samantha sat back down in the waiting room. She was glad to hear that the ex-Mayor was now awake and she hoped that everything would work out ok. A few minutes passed before Stephanie entered the waiting room. A heavy silence fell over the two as they thought about Milford and wondered where their men were.

Joshua and Sportacus walked into the waiting room about five minutes later. Immediately Samantha and Stephanie stood up and gave them hugs. They were about to tell the two heroes the good news when Samantha pulled back from Joshua with a sudden jerk.

"What is that on your back?" She asked as she looked at her hands.

"I don't know. I just thought it was sweat." Joshua said. He turned his head and tried to see what Samantha had felt. She stopped him and moved behind him.

"It looks like blood. Are you bleeding?" Concern crept into her voice.

"That's not mine. The man I helped was bleeding. I put him over my shoulder to carry him." Joshua explained.

"We should get that washed out. Blood, especially some that isn't yours, is a hazardous thing to not only your shirt but possibly your health." Stephanie interrupted them.

"Well it is your turn to go home." A familiar voice said. Everyone turned and greeted their friends, Trixie and Stingy. Quickly Stephanie filled everyone in on the situation before going down the hall to tell Bessie they were leaving and to see Uncle Milford. Sportacus and Joshua explained their little adventure to the others while they waited for Stephanie to return. She was back in a few minutes and the friends exchanged goodbyes and promised to talk later.

Leaving Trixie and Stingy, the four walked out and piled into Bessie's old car. She and the ex-Mayor hadn't been driving for years and they had given the car to Stephanie and Sportacus. Joshua removed his blood stained vest before sitting in the back seat with Samantha while his father started the car. The fourteen year old could now see his muscular chest and shoulders more clearly.

"Samantha are you ok?" Joshua asked as he caught her staring at him. This broke her concentration.

"I'm fine." She said slipping her hand into his. The twenty year old leaned across the seat and kissed her cheek. She was about to return the favor when the car's brakes squealed as the vehicle suddenly screeched to a halt.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**June 14, 2026 at 2:00 pm**

Samantha and Joshua slammed forward in their seats. Luckily, they were wearing their seat belts and they were automatically snapped back into their seats.

"Ow!" Samantha cried out as she rubbed her chest.

"Are you ok?" Joshua asked.

"The seat belt hurt my chest but I think I'll be ok. What about your parents?" She wondered. Immediately, Joshua focused his attention to his parents in the front seat. The airbags had deployed and both his parents didn't seem to be moving. Quickly, he unbuckled himself and tried to open his door. It wouldn't budge, so Joshua placed his strong powerful legs and feet up against it. With one great push, the door flung open. Climbing out of the wrecked vehicle, Joshua looked at the scene before him.

The car had collided with another car that had crossed the centerline and it looked as if his father had been impacted the worst.

"What should we do?" Samantha said from the other side of the car, breaking his attention away from his parents.

"Let's see if we can get them out." Joshua said. She nodded and moved a few feet toward Stephanie's door. Trying the handle, Samantha found that the door wouldn't budge. Looking down, she noticed that it was locked. Quickly, she reached inside through her open door and unlocked it.

"You'll have to unlock the door." Samantha called over to Joshua.

"Uh… ok." Came Joshua's reply. She gave him a look over the top of the car. His answer seemed odd. Samantha bent over to look at Stephanie. That's when she noticed why Joshua had replied so strangely.

The front end of the car had taken the brunt of the impact but it looked as though Sportacus was trapped. From the inside the driver's door looked compacted like it wasn't able to open, Samantha only assumed it looked worse on the outside. Someone coughing caught both their attentions. It was Joshua's mother. In a flash, the new hero was at Samantha's side.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Joshua?" She asked.

"We're going to get you out of there. Hang on." Joshua promised. Quickly, he grabbed the door and threw it open almost wrenching it off the hinges. However with the airbag deployed, he couldn't get at the seat belt.

"Samantha, can you climb in the back seat and unbuckle my mom?" The fourteen year old nodded and jumped into the back of the car. Reaching through the middle console, she found the seat belt lock and managed to get it open.

"I'm going to try to feed it over to you." Samantha said to Joshua.

"Ok." Turning to his mother he said, "Mom, I'm going to reach across and take off your seat belt." Stephanie nodded and smiled. The seat belt was carefully fed over the airbag, which Joshua had pressed down a little. Once it was off of Stephanie, he carefully reached in and put his left arm around her back and his right arm under her legs. Slowly and steadily, Joshua pulled his mother out from under the airbag. Samantha closed the back passenger door and he set Stephanie gently down so she could lean against it.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I think so. My face hurts a little." She replied. Bruises were beginning to appear on her face from the impact of the airbag and there was a cut on her lip.

"You just sit tight and we'll get Dad out of the car." Joshua told her. He didn't tell her how bad it looked or that he wasn't sure how he was going to get his father out.

Samantha carefully unbuckled the above average hero and crawled over to the open passenger door. She pulled up the locking mechanism and then left the vehicle. Joshua had raced around the outside of the car and the two were about to try to help Sportacus when they heard someone crying for help.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**June 14, 2026 at 2:30 pm**

Joshua raced over to the car that had crossed the centerline. The driver was pushing at his airbag trying to get out of his seat. Something inside the new hero was screaming for him to leave the man alone. His father was more important than this idiot who hadn't been paying attention but Joshua shook these thoughts from his head and looked at the situation in front of him. The driver's door was a mess so he went over to the passenger side and forced open the door.

Samantha was still trying to figure out the best way to get Sportacus out when another car pulled up behind them. The driver quickly got out of his car and raced over to her.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"Call 911. I think my boyfriend and I are going to need help getting his father out of the car." Samantha told him.

"This road with be really busy soon. I'll drive back into FunTown and get help." Quickly, the stranger ran and hopped back into his car. He backed the car up, made a u-turn, and headed toward FunTown. Samantha left Sportacus and went to see if Joshua needed help.

"Sir can you move your legs?" Joshua asked the man.

"Yes but it hurts." The man replied. "Please call me Billy."

"Ok, Billy. Do you think you can crawl out of your seat towards me?" Joshua inquired.

"I can try but my seat buckle is jammed." Billy told him. At that moment, Samantha arrived and told Joshua that help was on the way.

"I hate to interrupt but do you guys smell that?" Billy wondered.

"Smell what?" Samantha asked. Then she took a whiff. Her eyes went wide.

"Gasoline." Joshua said and immediately, he dropped to his knees and looked under the car. Fuel was leaking from the ruptured gas tank onto a strange looking object and then the ground.

"Something has punctured the gas tank and it's leaking. We have to get him and my parents out of here as fast as possible." Joshua said standing up.

"Billy, you're going to have to help me as much as possible." He said then he turned to Samantha. "Get my mother out of the way. Take her over to the side of the road and onto the grass some distance from the vehicles that way if something were to ignite the fuel…" he stopped.

"Don't worry I'm on it." She smiled and quickly ran back to Stephanie. Joshua turned back to Billy. He opened the nearest back door and crawled to the driver's side.

"You know, I was trying to avoid that thing in the road and now look where we are." The man said. Joshua didn't respond as he continued to try to free Billy from the back seat. He reached for the jammed buckle and seat belt. Using his strong hands, the new hero was able to force the two apart. With that out of the way, Joshua told Billy to try to crawl to the passenger side.

The man only nodded and tried to crawl out of the wreck of the driver's seat. Joshua came out of the back seat and went to the front. He helped Billy out of the car and carried him away from the gas-leaking vehicle.

Samantha had Stephanie up on her feet and moving off to the side of the road when the two heard a wonderful noise. Sirens were blaring off in the distance and they would be here any minute.

"Where's Sportacus?" Stephanie asked.

"He'll be along soon." Samantha didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't out of the car or danger yet. "We'll be right back." Stephanie sat on the ground and the fourteen year old raced back to the car.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sportacus slowly came around and realized that the big puffy thing in front of him was an airbag. Immediately his thoughts turned to his wife and the kids in the back seat.

"Dad!" The above average hero moved his head toward the sound of his son's voice.

"Joshua! Help me!" He called.

"We're going to try to get you out." Joshua said. He didn't wait for his father to respond as he jumped into the seat behind the above average hero. Samantha raced around the car and jumped into the seat that Stephanie had occupied. Joshua worked fast and ripped the seat belt buckle out of the locking mechanism.

"Dad, try to move toward Samantha." He said.

"Ok." Sportacus said. He attempted to crawl toward the waiting fourteen year old but something held him in the car.

"I'm stuck." The above average hero said. Samantha immediately reacted and moved to the floor of the car. She squirmed her skinny body closer to Sportacus' legs and saw the problem. The car's plastic pieces had pinned his left leg to the wrecked door. Joshua appeared in the passenger doorway.

"The rescue crews are almost here but we still have to hurry that fuel could ignite at any second." He said.

"Give me a few seconds." Samantha answered. She pulled at the pieces with her bare hands. The plastic was surprisingly sharp and they cut into her palms and fingers but she was able to remove some of the smaller ones.

"Joshua, grab his arms and I'll try to push from where I am. Uncle Sportacus try to push with your right foot." The three worked in unison and tried to remove the above average hero from the wrecked car.

"You're almost free, keep pushing and pulling." Samantha said to the two heroes. They could all hear the squealing of tires and the sirens were now at their loudest. A fireman ran over to the car.

"The other car is leaking gas. We've almost got my father out." Joshua told him.

"Ok, you help him and I'll worry about the gas." The fireman said. He immediately informed his crews to prepare a foam solution and to douse the leaking car and the large puddles of gas that had poured out onto the roadway. This would prevent the combustible fluid from igniting and setting off a deadly chain reaction.

"Come on Dad. We're almost there." Joshua said. Samantha pulled at the above average hero's left pant leg and was able to tear the last bit free.

"Pull!" She shouted. Joshua pulled on his father's arms as Sportacus pushed with his right leg. The two tumbled out of the car. Quickly, medical personnel rushed in and pulled Sportacus off of his son and moved both of them out of the way so the fire crews could handle the mess.

"I have to get Samantha!" Joshua hollered as he slipped away from the EMT's. He rushed back to the car to get her.

The fourteen year old managed to get up onto the seat and started to move out of the car but it was tough going. Her hands were covered in blood and she couldn't tell how bad the real cuts were. Then someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the car.

"Good Odin!" Joshua saw the blood covering her hands. Quickly, he rushed her over to an awaiting ambulance and the technicians got to work cleaning up her hands. The fireman who had talked with him earlier arrived and asked,

"Is everyone accounted for? How many of you were there?"

"There were five of us, my dad, my mom, Samantha, Billy, and myself. Where is my mother?" Joshua asked his own question.

"Is she the lady with pink hair?" The fireman wondered. Joshua nodded. "She's over in the other ambulance. We've already taken the other driver back to FunTown. We're going to put your mother and Samantha in the same ambulance. You can ride with your father to the hospital." He explained.

"Thanks." Joshua half-smiled and climbed into the back of the ambulance that held his father.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**June 14, 2026 at 5:00 pm**

Joshua sat in the first floor waiting room. Surprisingly, his mother and father hadn't received any serious injuries. Stephanie had cuts and bruises on her face and chest from the passenger side airbag's deployment. Sportacus' left leg had some nasty cuts from the pieces of plastic that had pinned his leg to the door as well as some cuts from the driver's side airbag.

Stephanie walked out into the hall holding hands with her husband. He limped along until they stood in front of Joshua. Immediately, the twenty year old stood up.

"Dad, Mom, I…" Before he could get another word out, his parents wrapped their arms around him. The big family hug felt good. He'd almost lost them and now they were all safe.

"How is Samantha?" Stephanie asked as they separated.

"She's up on the second floor. The doctors are checking her hands to make sure there isn't any tendon or ligament damage." Joshua told them.

"Well let's go up and wait for her. I do believe that your mother and I owe both of you a thank you." Sportacus smiled.

"I was just doing my job." The twenty year old tried to brush it off. Sportacus winked at him.

"Come on." Stephanie said. The three made their way to the elevator. Sportacus was still smiling. Joshua and Samantha had saved them and everyone was still in one piece. Maybe everything was going to work out ok.

Samantha sat on a table in one of the rooms in the second floor X-ray rooms. A nurse had taken off the bandages that the EMT's had applied and cleaned up the cuts further. Right now she waited for the results of the X-rays. She hoped that her hands would be ok because she was looking forward to the upcoming soccer season at the high school. It would hard to play goal keeper if her hands were a mess. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." The fourteen year old called.

"Hey you." Joshua smiled. A smile crossed her face. She went to hop off the table but Joshua stopped her. He hopped up next to her and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. Then he moved his head toward hers and kissed her forehead.

"How are your hands?" He asked.

"They hurt but I think they'll be ok." Samantha continued to smile.

"You know I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I…" Joshua didn't get a chance to finish that thought. Before he knew what was happening, Samantha moved closer to him and gently pushed her lips to his. They had both agreed that their relationship would change when they were older. It had been almost four years since they had become friends again and they had had the intention to take it slow. But right now that had all changed. At first, Samantha could feel Joshua tense up and she started to pull away. Then Joshua took his hands and placed them on her cheeks. He pulled her closer and pressed their lips together again.

"Oh I'm sorry." A voice said. Quickly the two separated.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Nurse Susie smiled, her cheeks turning red.

"Uh…" Both Samantha and Joshua's cheeks turned red as well. An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Finally the nurse broke the silence.

"I have your X-ray results. The cuts are deep and some of them will require stitches but your tendons and ligaments are just fine. I'm going to have to take off the dressings and the butterfly bandages." Susie explained.

"Will I be able to play soccer in August? I play the goal keeper and I want to make the high school team." Samantha asked.

"It will take a few weeks for the cuts to heal and for us to remove the stitches. After that we'll see how things are." Susie said, "I'll be right back to take care of your hands."

"Can Joshua stay with me?" The fourteen year old asked. Susie only smiled and nodded before leaving the room and the two alone.

"I… uh well… um…" Samantha didn't know what to say. Their first real kiss had been exciting but she wasn't sure what Joshua was going to do. He lifted a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Don't say anything. Just…" he gently pulled her face close and kissed her again.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Trixie and Stingy were about to leave, as it was Pixel and Ziggy's turn to stay with Bessie when Sportacus, Stephanie, Joshua and Samantha walked up. One look at the bunch told them that something wasn't right.

"What happened? Why are you limping Sportacus?" Ziggy asked.

"Why are Samantha's hands all bandaged up?" Pixel wondered.

"What happened to your face?" Trixie asked pointing to Stephanie.

"Whoa, whoa. We had a little accident on the way back to LazyTown. Thanks to Joshua and Sam, we're all right." The above average hero explained. He then went on to tell everyone the whole story. No one seemed to notice the fact that Joshua held Samantha close. They wanted to hold hands but since hers were bandaged up and the stitches had hurt, that it wasn't such a good idea. Trixie hugged Stephanie.

"I'm glad you're ok. How are you going to tell Amanda and Robbie?" She asked.

"Well we haven't quite worked that out yet. We came up here to see Bessie and ask if you guys could give us a lift home." Stephanie said.

"Bessie hasn't left your uncle's side. We've just been sitting here in case she needs us." Trixie told her.

"I think we'd better leave the whole accident thing until later. I don't want them to worry about us. We'll all be fine." Stephanie said.

"Good idea. We've already said our goodbyes so we can just go home." Her friend explained.

"All right." Stephanie smiled and she grabbed her husband. Joshua and Samantha followed behind his parents and the other couple as they walked out to their friend's car. He stared into her hazel eyes while she stared right back into his bright Icelandic baby blues.

They weren't paying attention as they walked and soon the two's feet became entangled. Joshua's crystal went off as the two tumbled to the ground. Quickly, the new hero moved so that he hit the floor instead of Samantha. She landed on top of him letting out a giggle. Joshua smiled and laughed too. They didn't realize that his parents and their friends had turned around to see what the commotion was.

"What are you two doing?" Stephanie asked. Immediately, Samantha tried to get off of Joshua but it was hard not to use her hands. Carefully, the twenty year old helped her roll over and then stand up. Both of their cheeks turned beet red. Stephanie smiled and gave Sportacus a wink. He smiled back and the bunch hopped onto the elevator.

WWWWWWWWW

Somewhere far above the hospital a man stood looking down. The white clouds around him gave way to a large towering structure. Its walls are made of spears and the roof is made from shields and benches covered with breastplates. The man looked at him through his left eye. The right eye was gone but the Norseman had considered it a small thing to give up in order to obtain the wisdom of the ages.

"Valhalla bíða fyrir þú, stríðsmaður bardagamaður. ÉG munu viðurværi the dyraþrep opinn fyrir þinn koma. $" Odin turned from the edge of the cloud and walked, using his large staff, back toward the large hall. One of the five hundred and forty doors opened allowing the Norse God of war to enter.

$ Valhalla waits for you, brave warriors. I shall keep the doors open for your arrival.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**June 15, 2026 at 9:00 am**

Samantha lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The events of yesterday still floated around in her head. Uncle Milford's heart attack, the car accident, kissing Joshua, getting stitches, and kissing Joshua; the last words rang in her head. She didn't know what was making her so crazy. Her mind had kept telling her to control herself but something inside her refused to let that stop her. A knock on her bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She called.

"Hi honey. How are your hands feeling?" Her mother asked.

"They hurt a little but I'll live." Samantha smiled and sat up.

"Your father and I are very proud of you." Amanda said coming over and sitting down next to her.

"I know I think you guys told me that about twenty times yesterday." Her daughter continued to smile.

"Yes well we are." Amanda paused. "What's with all the smiling?"

"I'm just really happy is all." Samantha just giggled. "Can I take a shower?"

"Well according to the nurse's instructions we'll have to keep your hands dry. I'll give you a hand. Dad is making breakfast so we can take our time." Amanda laughed.

"What's he making?" The fourteen year old wrinkled up her nose.

"He said something about pancakes…" her mother trailed off. Both mother and daughter looked at each other and laughed.

"Sounds like a going out to breakfast kind of day." Samantha said.

"Good thing I have Fast Freddie's Pancake House on speed dial." Amanda continued to laugh.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Joshua climbed down from the airship's ladder and headed toward Samantha's house. He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. At first it had seemed like the world was out to get him but after they kissed…

He knocked on the door and Robbie opened it. He was covered in some sort of batter and the look on is face was one of disgust.

"Everything ok?" Joshua asked.

"Just ducky." Robbie answered in a deadpanned tone.

"Can I help?" Joshua tried to stifle a laugh.

"If you can cook." Robbie again answered in a deadpanned tone.

"Are you kidding? I went to Sportacus' cooking school. I can cook." Joshua smiled and quickly went into the kitchen.

About twenty minutes later, Samantha and Amanda wandered into the kitchen lured by something that smelled good.

"What is that?" The fourteen year old asked.

"Eggs and pancakes." Robbie smiled.

"Funny, I didn't smell anything burning." Amanda teased.

"Ha ha. I love you too." Robbie shot her a look.

"You guys don't have any chocolate syrup?" Came a familiar voice.

"It's behind the cake." Robbie called. Samantha's eyes went wide she wanted to rush over to him but she resisted the urge.

"Here it is." Joshua smiled and shut the fridge. Quickly, Robbie grabbed up some plates off the counter and put pancakes and eggs on them. Then he set the plates down in the kitchen table. Samantha slid into a chair that was already pulled out and Joshua sat next to her. Everyone started eating but the fourteen year old was having some difficulties.

"Let me help you." Joshua offered. He cut up her pancakes and dunked them into the syrup. Then he handed her the fork. Carefully Samantha lifted it and ate the piece.

After breakfast, Joshua and Samantha went outside to walk and talk in the sunshine. Joshua reached for her hand but then he remembered her stitches and grabbed her forearm. The two sat down on a bench and turned to each other.

"About yesterday…" Samantha started.

"What about it? I have no regrets." Joshua smiled.

"Oh, neither do I. It's just that I'm not sure about what's next." She said.

"Hmm, I think I can help with that." Joshua leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Samantha didn't put up any resistance.

"That'll help." She murmured when they separated. At that moment, Joshua's crystal went off. He made a face but he got up, giving Samantha a quick kiss and raced off in the direction of the trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Joshua arrived on the scene of a serious situation. There was a holdup in progress at the local deli mart and the robber had taken the cashier hostage. The new hero called to the man inside.

"You in there, I just want to talk!" The robber's response was to fire a few rounds out through the windows of the store. Joshua ducked as the bullets whizzed by.

"I just want to talk! No one needs to get hurt!" This time his words were greeted with silence.

"What do you want?" Joshua tried.

"I want my job back! I want my wife and kids to come home!" Came the reply.

"Well, why don't you let me get closer and we can talk about it?" The new hero tried as he carefully poked his head above the display in front of the shattered windows.

"You don't care about me! No one does!" The man shouted back.

"I'm just here to help. Why don't you let the nice lady go and we can talk about it. I promise we'll work it out." Joshua hoped that he was getting through to the man. The man just stood there and didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" The new hero asked.

"Henry." Came the answer.

"My name is Joshua. It's nice to meet you. And your name ma'am?" He asked.

"Ashley." At this moment, sirens could be heard coming down the street. This made Henry nervous and he pushed the gun closer to Ashley's stomach.

"Don't hurt her. She hasn't done anything to you. Why don't you let her go and we'll talk. That way when the police arrive we can talk with them too and reach an understanding." Joshua pleaded. "Don't make this worse for yourself, Henry." Slowly, the man relaxed his grip on the cashier and she ran out of the deli mart.

"Its just you and me. Now we can talk. Do you mind if I come in?" Joshua asked. Henry only shrugged his shoulders and the new hero hopped through the broken window.

"You're…" Henry couldn't finish his sentence.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm just another guy trying to talk to you, that's all." Joshua tried to keep him calm. Henry didn't say anything as three police squad cars came squealing to a halt outside the store.

"I'm going to jail and its your fault!" He screamed. Before Joshua could react Henry aimed his 9mm pistol at him and fired before he turned the gun on himself.

Sportacus suddenly had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was followed by Joshua's voice in his head. _Help!_ Was the only word that came. Quickly, the above average hero moved from his seat and hobbled to the door and out of the apartment.

He heard the sirens and raced off in their direction. Something in the back of his mind told him that things weren't going well. Quickly, he shook those thoughts from his head.

Upon arriving at the deli mart, Sportacus saw emergency personnel everywhere. Captain Dogooder was there and he ran over to the above average hero.

"What happened?" Sportacus asked.

"There's been a shooting. Joshua was involved and…" The Captain trailed off. Quickly, the above average hero raced over to the front of the store. There was a sheet covering what looked like a body and some patrol officers working on another not to far away.

"What's the ETA on that bus?" One officer shouted.

"Five minutes!" Came a shout from another officer. This reply seemed to be unsatisfactory and the first officer cursed.

"Stay with me. Don't die on me. The ambulance is coming." A third officer tried to keep the person with him.

"Joshua?" The words barely escaped Sportacus' mouth. At this some of the officers turned around and noticed the above average hero for the first time. It was then that the ambulance arrived. Quickly, the paramedics rushed over to Joshua. The twenty year old was loaded onto a gurney and wheeled into the bus. Sirens blazed as the ambulance made its fifteen-minute journey back to FunTown.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**June 15, 2026 at 12:00 pm**

Joshua was raced into surgery. He had lost a lot of blood. That's all the nurses had told him. Sportacus was told he had to wait in the waiting room but he couldn't sit still. Stephanie, Trixie, and Amanda were with Bessie on the third floor so he went up from the second floor to find them.

Uncle Milford had been moved from his room to down the hall. He had been progressing well and Dr. Rottenstein had hoped to release him soon. The ex-Mayor was talking with Bessie and Amanda when Sportacus busted into the room.

"Sportacus what are you doing here?" Amanda asked.

"Where is Stephanie?" He inquired, completely ignoring her question.

"She went with Trixie to get something to drink. Why? What's wrong?" Amanda tried to get an answer from him but the above average hero just left the room and ran down to the vending machine niche. There he found his wife and Trixie were laughing but their laughter was silenced when they saw Sportacus.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Joshua… He's been…" Sportacus couldn't seem to get the words out. Stephanie dropped the pop in her hands and grabbed his shoulders.

"Joshua has what?" She asked.

"He's been shot." The words found his lips and her ears.

"Is he…" Stephanie didn't want to say it.

"He's in surgery. He lost a lot of blood." Sportacus saw the tears forming in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her as she wept. There were no words to express what was running through their heads. Joshua was only twenty; he couldn't leave them now.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sportacus and Stephanie sat waiting for the doctors to come and talk to them. Amanda had called Robbie and he had brought Samantha with him. Trixie had informed Stingy, who brought Pixel and Ziggy. Once again everyone sat in the waiting room.

"Sportacus, Stephanie, can I have a word with you?" It was Dr. Rottenstein. The two immediately stood up and before they could ask about their son, the doctor spoke.

"There is no easy way to tell you this but the bullet entered his stomach, bounced off a couple of ribs, and exited Joshua's body. He lost a lot of blood and we had to perform a transfusion. Right now he's on round the clock care. Unfortunately, Joshua still isn't out of the woods. You can see him but it will have to be behind the glass of the ICU. I'm sorry." Sportacus only nodded as the information seemed to sink in. Stephanie tried to be strong but tears still formed in her eyes. Her husband pulled her close and whispered,

"It'll be ok. Joshua's a strong boy. He'll pull through." The above average hero's outward appearance was one of grief but inside a raging volcano had erupted. He was angry. How could this happen? Did the world just have it in for his family? Had he pissed someone off somewhere and now was his family cursed to live through all the pain?

Samantha walked over to the couple. She wanted to know what was going on. Sportacus saw her and pulled her into their group hug. Soon the rest of their friends came around and there was a giant group hug.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sometime later, Sportacus stood against the glass window separating him from Joshua. He had these horrible angry feelings inside. The above average hero looked up toward the ceiling.

"Why Odin? What did he ever do? Joshua is a good boy. Why?" Sportacus said just above a whisper. He was angry and if Odin had the power to rule over their lives then why did he decide to punish their son?

Stephanie came over to him. She had just come back from the nurses' station. They had been optimistic and tried to make her feel better. Sportacus didn't even hear her as she approached. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Stephanie said,

"They think Joshua has a good chance."

"I'm so sorry." Her husband said.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Stephanie asked.

"I never should have let him become a hero. This never would have happened." Sportacus explained.

"Honey, he made a choice. He wasn't sure at first but he made his decision. As a father, you gave him guidance. Joshua learned from the best. He knew that this might happen and so did we. You can't prepare for something like this." She told him. He turned to her and Stephanie could see a look that she'd only seen once or twice before. Tears were welling up in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him. She could feel the tears hit her head. No words were spoken.

Samantha walked up to them and quickly Sportacus wiped the tears away. She smiled weakly and just went up to the glass and pressed her face against it. They were just kissing and having a good time earlier that morning and now he was surrounded by machines and hanging on for his life.

"It'll be ok." Sportacus put a hand on her shoulder. Samantha turned around and Stephanie gave her a hug. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound and nurses ran into the room.

"He's not breathing!" One of the nurses shouted. Quickly, the others grabbed the right equipment and got to work.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Joshua opened his eyes and looked around. There was a large bearded man standing in front of him.

"You're…" the tall man only nodded.

"Then I'm dead." Joshua said the words not taking any real meaning at the moment.

"Within a few minutes you will be. Your father is angry with me. He feels as though it would be unfair for me to take you and your grandfather from him." Odin told him.

"Well I know that I'd like to be with him right now. But how do I get out of here?" Joshua asked.

"I brought you here. The only way out is to listen to me." Odin said. The twenty year old nodded and the Norse God continued.

"I understand his anger and I know that you still have much to offer the world. Joshua you are a strong warrior and your father has trained you well. I will return you to him and your family on one condition."

"What is that?" Joshua asked.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Milford sat with Bessie in his room. They had been told about Joshua and both badly wanted to see him. Unfortunately, the ex-mayor wasn't going anywhere and they had been promised an update from Stephanie.

There was a knock on the door and Bessie bid the person to enter. Trixie and Amanda entered the room.

"Hi, how are you guys?" Trixie asked.

"We're hanging in there. How is Joshua?" Milford asked.

"He's the same." Amanda lied.

"Oh dear. I hope he'll be ok." Bessie said expressing her concern.

"I'm sure he will be." Her husband tried to reassure her.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**June 15, 2026 at 4:00 pm**

It seemed as though an eternity had passed until the nurses stopped trying to resuscitate Joshua and the machines continued on their monotonous beeping. Sportacus, Stephanie, and Samantha breathed a sigh of relief. The last nurse was leaving when something made her turn around.

Carefully, she approached the bed and looked at the patient. A smile crossed her face and she raced out of the room. Sportacus tried to stop her and ask some questions but the nurse was gone before he could get to her.

Minutes later, three more nurses arrived and they walked into the room. They all smiled and gave each other hugs. Quickly, the left the room and went to talk to the anxious family outside.

"We have some great news. Joshua is awake." The nurse smiled. Everyone seemed to not understand what she had just said.

"He's awake, which means in a little while he might be able to be shifted out of the ICU." Again the nurse tried to get them to understand. Sportacus was the first react. He swept Stephanie, Samantha, and the nurse into a giant hug. After releasing the bunch, Stephanie raced off down he hall to tell their friends in the waiting room.

"Can we see him?" Samantha and Sportacus asked simultaneously.

"Let me talk with the doctor. I'll be right back." She said. Quickly, the nurse ran down to the station. Samantha turned back to the glass and looked into the room. Sportacus turned his head back up toward the ceiling and whispered,

"Thank you."

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Later, Joshua had been shifted down to Uncle Milford's floor and everyone spent time going back and forth between the rooms. Stephanie sat with her son and smiled at him.

"You know we almost lost you." She said.

"I know but don't worry I don't plan on going anywhere." Joshua smiled back.

"Um… Can I…" Samantha stood in the doorway. Stephanie got up from her seat.

"I think I'll go check on your uncle." Samantha walked into the room and Stephanie winked at her as she left.

"Hey there." The fourteen year old said.

"Hey yourself." Joshua motioned for her to come closer. The silence between them suddenly grew very awkward.

"You gave me quite the scare." She finally said.

"Well you know me. I'm just full of surprises." Joshua tried to lighten the mood. Samantha squirmed in her chair and reached out to touch his hand. The new hero took her hand and said,

"You know I didn't get a chance to tell you something this morning."

"Oh, what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked. He motioned for her to come closer. She leaned in so that she could get her ear closer to him and he grabbed her face with his left hand. Their lips pressed together and for a moment nothing else existed. They didn't hear Sportacus open the door nor did they notice him walking in.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"That brings back memories." The above average hero said. At hearing the familiar voice, Samantha and Joshua immediately pulled away from each other. Blushing, they looked over at Sportacus. He smiled and asked,

"Joshua's mother and I did the same thing. Now, I know you just got him back but do you mind if I borrow my son, Samantha?" The fourteen year old nodded sheepishly and started to leave the room.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Sportacus promised. At this, Samantha smiled and left.

"I'm in trouble." Joshua said.

"Why are you in trouble?" His father cocked his head to one side. However, Joshua didn't get to answer as Sportacus continued.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Uh well you kind of already…"

"No, not that. _Something_ else?" The above average hero wondered. Joshua had a puzzled look on his face.

"The doctors are baffled at your miraculous recovery. One minute the nurses are trying to revive you and the next you're wide awake and talking. You're showing almost one-hundred percent improvement." His father explained.

"Oh that, well…" Joshua searched for the right words.

"I met someone." Now it was Sportacus' turn to be puzzled.

"I guess it must have been when you said the nurses were trying to revive me." The twenty year old continued.

"Anyway, Odin talked to me." His father's jaw dropped.

"He told me that you were angry and that the only way to return to you and Mom was by following his one condition." Joshua said.

"I was angry. As selfish as it sounds, I didn't want to outlive both my father and my son. I felt that he couldn't take both of you away from me." Sportacus explained.

"Odin said he understood your anger and that was part of his condition. He said that I should tell you to not worry. We both passed his test and the doors of Valhalla will always be open to us." His son explained.

"Test?"

"Apparently, this whole thing was a test, the guy at the deli mart, me getting shot, and you getting angry with him. The second part of his condition was that I continue to follow in your footsteps." Joshua said.

"Why wouldn't you continue to be a hero?" Sportacus asked.

"I wouldn't, it would just be like living life like you do. I mean, you got married, had me, and you stayed a hero. I think maybe he didn't want me to be afraid. What do you think about me growing a moustache?" The new hero smiled. At this, both men laughed. That is until Joshua grabbed his stomach.

"Sorry." The above average hero apologized.

"Not your fault. It was my joke." His son said.

"What is going on in here?" Stephanie poked her head in the door.

"Hey, only one visitor at a time remember?" Sportacus smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and ducked her head back out.

"Father, son pact?" Joshua asked.

"Of course." His father answered. The two exchanged their special handshake and then the above average hero left the room.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**September, 25, 2072**

**Just over fifty years later**

Everyone stood around in a circle as the flag-draped coffin. A tough decision had been made and now those that remained cried.

"Sko there gera ÉG sjá minn faðir," ('Lo there do I see my father,$)

"Sko there gera ÉG sjá minn móðir og minn systir og minn bróðir," ('Lo there do I see my mother and my sisters and my brothers,$)

"Sko there gera ÉG sjá the lína af minn fólk bak til the byrjun," ('Lo there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning,$)

"Sko þeir gera kalla til mig," ('Lothey do call to me,$)

"Þeir tilboð mig taka minn staður á meðal þá," (They bid me take my place among them,$)

"Í the forstofa af Valhalla," (In the halls of Valhalla,$)

"Hvar the stríðsmaður mega lifandi að eilífu." (Where the brave may live forever.$)

Joshua's somber words finished, the Icelandic Coast Guard and LazyTown policemen aimed their rifles. BANG, pause, BANG, pause, BANG, pause, BANG, pause, BANG, pause, BANG, pause, BANG, silence. Rifles were returned to their sides and salutes were given. A bagpipe and trumpet started "Amazing Grace" as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

Stephanie cried and leaned up against Joshua. They had buried a husband and a father. Samantha clung to her husband's other side trying to lend Joshua as much support as they could. Their now grown children stood and watched as their grandfather was buried. The great grandchildren stayed by their parents.

All of LazyTown watched as the Icelandic and American flags were folded and handed to the now eighty-nine year old widow. Tears flowed and Joshua hugged her tighter. Soon the ceremony was over and people began to leave. Those that remained were, Stephanie, Joshua, Samantha, Amanda, Trixie, Stingy, Ziggy, and Pixel.

Suddenly someone started to laugh. Soon the laughter was contagious and almost everyone was laughing.

"What is so funny?" Stingy asked. Trixie pointed to the grave marker next to him. It read,

"Here lies Robbie Rotten, loving husband and father." But that wasn't as funny as the note that was stuck just underneath it. There had been an ongoing joke between the two ex-enemies about who would live the longest and apparently Sportacus thought he had had the last laugh.

"I won, you old coot." Ironically enough, the two men died at the same age; Sportacus shortly after his one hundred and first birthday and Robbie shortly before his one-hundred and second birthday.

"I think it only fitting to leave a little note myself since I was Robbie's wife." Amanda smiled. From her purse, she pulled an envelope.

"I found this when I was going through Robbie's things." It was a little sticky note that read,

"I won, Sportakook."

To Be Continued…

$**The 13th Warrior.** Prod. Crichton/McTiernan. Dir. John McTiernan. Perf. Antonio Banderas, Vladimir Kulich, and Omar Sharif. DVD. Buena Vista Film Studios, 1999.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Later, Stephanie, Joshua, and Samantha sat around in Uncle Milford's old house. Stephanie and Sportacus had moved in after the elderly couple went to a retirement home and had passed it down to Joshua and Samantha when they were expecting the first of their three children.

"I miss him already." Stephanie sighed.

"I know you do, Mom." Joshua said.

"You look so much like him; right down to the mustache." She smiled.

"Did Sportacus' tickle as much as his does?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." This made the eighty-nine year old laugh. Joshua blushed.

"I'm glad that he actually agreed to be buried here instead of back in Iceland. I know it was next to his father but he told me that LazyTown felt more like home." Stephanie quieted down. At this, Joshua and Samantha pulled tight smiles and nodded.

"He wouldn't want us to mope around. I suggest we throw a big party celebrating his life, like the one we did for my dad." Samantha offered.

"Good idea, sweetie." Joshua leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She giggled from the tickle of his silly moustache. Stephanie sighed and got out of her chair. She walked over to a chest of drawers with photos on it. Picking up one of them of her and Sportacus, she smiled.

"Mom?" Joshua asked. Stephanie's only answer was to kiss the picture.

"Listen, I know you miss him but think of all the good times you had." He said.

"I am, my second Sportacus, I am." She smiled.

**The End**

_To show his respect for his father and grandfather, Joshua decided he would be Sportacus 11. The family name was important to him. Joshua would remove the 11 after his father retired. _

* * *

_A/N: Here ends the first series. I'd like to thank you for all your support and I trust you've enjoyed the Sportacus/Stephanie shippyness. From here, it is my hope to start a new series soon and I hope that you join me. _

_18lzytwner_


End file.
